The present invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to the binder assembly of the ring type.
In the conventional binder of the ring type, one of the rings for a pivot rod is made movable and the other made stationary, said one ring being movable by means of a sliding guide having in its one side an inclined guide slot. Such an arrangement is disclosed in, for instance, German Auslegeschrift No. 1 179 539.
However, this known arrangement has a disadvantage that it is quite inconvenient to handle, since a greater force is needed to open or close the ring where there are number of documents held in the binder.